Alternative Endings
by MysteryLlama
Summary: It's like the name states. For this one-shot, I will think of an idea and write different endings to it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**_Maka has defeated the kishin with a final blow of courage. Some will say she was brave for doing that..._**

_Others will be jealous_

"What the crap, Maka?! I use all my strength into killing that damn Asura guy and you take him out with a stupid punch?!" The blue-haired assassin complained. He was the only person out of the gang who accused Maka for "taking credit". Claiming that he did most of the work and not getting any praise for it annoyed him.

"Shut up, BlackStar. At least he's gone." The ash-blond meister retorted. She had her focus into a rather intriguing book she had in her hands for about an hour. Though Maka was just about ready to close it and slam it into Blackstar's head.

"I don't see what you're so upset about." Liz commented, looking down at her freshly painted nails. BlackStar started to pace around the coffee table in the living room of Soul and Maka's apartment. Putting a hand underneath his chin, he began to respond to Liz.

"I just don't understand how my attacks didn't work on the kishin!"

"It did, BlackStar." Maka started. "After all the hits we gave him, Asura got weaker. I punched him because it was the only available option. With no weapon or help from you guys, I didn't really have a choice. So I put all my force into that last assault. It ended up working, fortunately."

BlackStar stopped walking and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You're really weak though. I don't get how you can go up to him, get pissed, and say 'I'm gonna break your face now'."

A nerve popped out of the bookworm's head. She closed her book and eyelids.

"Now you've done it, BlackStar." Kid stated, shaking his head. Tsubaki stared at her brave friend with concern and Soul just watched.

"You babbled on about how powerless she is. You should have stopped." Liz warned.

"So what? Of course she's powerless. I'm her god! Bow down to my -"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

_Others will laugh their heads off_

Soul was clutching his stomach while he was on the ground, no longer containing his laughter.

"Get up, Soul!" Maka yelled at her weapon. "You look like an idiot. Not to mention we're at a grocery store." She looked around and saw a few people staring at her and the laughing boy. Her cheeks began to turn a shade of pink.

"Soul!"

His laughter died down but he still had some left in him. He rolled around once then came to a stop. Putting his attention on Maka, he gave her a slight smirk.

"It's weird. How could people possibly want your autograph just for punching the source of madness?" Soul lifted himself. As soon as he did, the passerby's continued with what they were once doing. Maka sighed in relief then grasped the cart that had the ingredients for an unknown dinner tonight.

"I'm not exactly sure." She turned to exchange gazes with her weapon. "I honestly think everyone else should be getting that kind of praise too."

"You have a point." Soul grabbed the cart as well. He pushed the cart and Maka responded by pushing with him.

"How did everyone know that _I _was the one who defeated him last?"

"I think that creepy dad of yours must have bragged about it." He shrugged. Maka's mood dropped as she sighed in annoyance.

"I don't want people to look at him differently just because of me. He didn't do anything!" Her hand let go from the handle of the cart and her arm dropped down to her side. "He's good for nothing."

"...What are we looking for again?" Soul stole a glance at Maka then looked around the store.

"Anything you want really."

"Okay, I'm up for ramen."

Maka blinked for a second to analyze what he just said. Then it came to her; she could have avoided this whole trip if he'd just told her that in the beginning. She huffed, furrowed her eyebrows and turned around, heading for the exit. In response, Soul gave a toothy grin and followed her.

* * *

_Others will cry_

"I don't understand how you could face Asura like that all alone, Maka." Crona commented. He was on the hospital bed still healing from the wound Medusa gave him when he saved Maka. "I wouldn't know how to deal with that."

Maka was next to him at this moment, eyes glistening with happiness, hoping it would rub off on her friend.

"Well, it wasn't very easy, I'll say that." She let her eyes wander around the room as she spoke. "I remembered my mother's postcard she sent, and it helped me." she finally laid her eyes on Crona and gave off a small smile. "You helped me too. Everyone did. It gave me the motivation to bring you guys back."

Crona didn't know what to say. Just knowing that he helped Maka in the very least made him feel a bit special.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. The teenage girl was worried about the well-being of her friend and was curious to know where he stood now. She remembered when he took the blow of the arrow that snake witch gave him. She couldn't bear to lose him; thus resulting in crying...even now.

"Oh I'm healing alright, thanks." Crona stared at Maka and soon realized the droplets of water falling down her tinted-pink cheeks. "P-Please don't cry. Did I do something wrong? Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

"No no," Maka shook her head and wiped away her tears. "I was just thinking of how important you are to me." She let out a chuckle.

Now it was Crona's turn to cry.

"T-Thank you..."

Maka hugged him and he responded by softly wrapping his arms around her. Someone pushed the door open very lightly and peeked in the room. He saw the two weeping and sweat-dropped. He turned around, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, and sighed.

"How uncool of her."


End file.
